


The Feeding of Appetites

by Anara_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupcake Emergency, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Slow Updates, Technology at Hogwarts, just warning you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anara_Muse/pseuds/Anara_Muse
Summary: Teaching at Hogwarts can be difficult. Thank Merlin Hogsmeade has cupcakes whenever for any reason...or emergency!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m not making any money doing this. Trust me, if I were, I would be writing a whole lot more. This is J.K. Rowling’s world, and I play in it and screw it up for fun. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Beta'd by the wonderful Magi_Silverwolf, who without, you would not be able to stomach this fic.

     Hermione stared at the small pile of parchment in front of her, and felt a strong sense of detachment. She’d been teaching at Hogwarts since she was nineteen, right after earning the highest number of N.E.W.T.s in Wizarding Britain, second to none. There was only one person who had ever matched her, and she didn’t want to think about _him_. That could only sour her day further, and it hadn’t been great to begin with.

    The biggest problem was that Christopher Cowley, a Hufflepuff fourth year, had somehow “accidently” transfigured his frenemy’s kneazle into a crystal goblet and simply _couldn’t_ figure out how to reverse the poor thing. At first, the knowledgeable and talented Professor Granger couldn’t, either. Then she pronounced the counterspell with a Cockney accent, not dissimilar to Crowley’s own, and for some freak reason, it worked. Saren Allen’s kneazle was restored to her fluffy, black and white self.

    It was frustrating, really. There was no reason why the spell should have acted like it did, but Hermione simply couldn’t figure it out. That was the worst end of the whole stick. There was no time to research, and Hermione hated loose ties.

    Getting up abruptly and scattering her thoughts, Hermione suddenly decided to walk to Hogsmeade, ignoring the fact it was quarter to three in the morning. She wanted to take a walk, and she needed a cupcake. As Hogsmeade was finally bringing in technology and magic together to further the wizarding world, using a formula Hermione, three others, and _him_ had concocted, a new, twenty-four hour Cupcake Machine was installed just before the start of the school year not far from Zonko’s. In spite of stupid students, mountains of parchment to grade, and avoiding...certain professors, Hermione was going to have a good day. And that depended on getting a white chocolate filled chocolate cupcake in peace.

    Unfortunately, fate’s a jerk.

~*~

    Severus’ day literally blew up in his face, and several times after that. He had been certain Longbottom had somehow miraculously graduated years ago, but the imbecile’s...talents showed up in every class, even the N.E.W.T.s preparation course. It almost made him miss his godson and a certain bushy haired witch to be in his classes again. At least they had _some_ true affinity and sense at the cauldron, not that he would ever admit it. Not that he would admit _anything_ about _her,_ except that she was an insufferable know-it-all, infernal busybody, and needed to be taken down a few pegs.

    Of course, the more that desire grew, so did another one. _Severus_ wanted to be the one to take her down those pegs, and not only in the form of a good old fashioned tongue lashing. Of course, Severus did his utmost to squash the insidious feeling, not that it did any good. Yes, she was insufferable and infernal and sitting of that damn high horse, so high...high above him.

    Growling in frustration, Severus quickly and brutally marked the remaining papers from years four to seven Troll, including his Slytherins. He was sure there would be words from Minerva later, the nosy feline, but as reluctant Deputy Headmaster, Severus really didn't care. There had to be _some_ perks out of all the extra responsibility besides night patrol with--no. Just added burden there, too. But Minerva would not budge on the schedule, and everyone else refused to switch. The headmistress’ handiwork too, he presumed. And he was sure his...partner had tried to get out of it, as she refused to say anything more than absolutely.

    Not even partially satisfied that all the papers had been quickly and unfairly marked, Severus had an inane itching for a sweet something. Like...food, Severus caught himself. _Food_ was what he desired, not a delectable witch. However, if he desired that, he could simply go to the brothel in the area of Hogsmeade magically hidden from students and...but no. Severus was actually feeling a bit peckish, and his stomach wanted a cupcake. Maybe two. It shocked everybody that the dour,  Headmaster and youngest Potions Master and professor ever had a horridly active sweet tooth, even if it was a dark and black and bitter as his soul.

    Yes, a dark chocolate muffin with eighty percent dark chocolate chips would do nicely. Yes, it wasn’t a cupcake, but females didn’t hold a monopoly on the whole changing of minds business. That was, of course, if that stupid Machine at Hogsmeade actually sold muffins.

    Exhausted but determined to get what he wanted, Severus was only a little surprised to see a familiar Transfiguration professor waiting near the Cupcake dispenser, wiping something white off her chin with a napkin elegantly, not appearing to notice him or the rest of the world. All the darker haired man caught was the white being wiped off her chin, almost as if she’d had practice. Something primitive stirred deep within Severus and he smiled darkly. This woman he had been denying himself ever since she was promoted from student to professor would be his, and now. It didn’t matter if she hadn’t been too interested in him before; she would be if he had anything to say about it. But if the studious way she had been avoiding him--like he had been avoiding her--was anything to go by, she was. If not? What was the Muggle saying? There were other fish in the sea? He didn’t like that much, but he’d been denying himself for so long, that maybe he didn’t need any fish at all.

    He stalked--walked to the Cupcake Machine and looked for his desired pastry to no avail. Seeing no extra dark muffin, he shook his head in disgust and picked the plain dark chocolate cupcake. Nothing extra, just the fluff. Severus took a bite and swallowed in distaste.

    “Professor?” Ah, now she noticed him. Even if she was a little tentative addressing him now, she wouldn’t be later. She would be comfortable. With _him_.

    “Yes?” he drawled, throwing the disgusting treat into the receptacle next to the machine.

    “What…” she stopped and started again. “What are you doing here?”

    Severus took in Granger’s haggard clothes and face and said, “Same as you, so it would seem. Tired, overworked, and looking for a half decent sweet. Which, admittedly, I have not found.”

    “Oh?” The young woman asked interestedly. “What cupcake are you looking for?”

    Severus internally smiled, Granger--no, Hermione--If he was finally accepting and giving in to his desire to start a relationship with her, he might as well use her first name--fell right into his trap. “It’s a _muffin_ , Professor,” he scowled. “A dark chocolate muffin with eighty percent dark chocolate chips, not one percent more or less. But this infernal piece of Muggle technology only gives out _cupcakes_ ,” Severus spat out.

    “That’s not a problem,” Hermione said, almost haughtily. “I _am_ Transfiguration professor for a reason.” She ordered another dark chocolate cupcake, put in her own three sickles, and took out her wand. With no effort, there was the exact muffin Severus desired.

    “Thank you,” Severus said silkily, taking the muffin and biting into it. Perfection. “Well done, Professor Granger,” he drawled.

    “No problem, sir. If there’s anything else I can do, just let me know.”

    “Well,” Severus smirked. “I am in need of company this Saturday, at noon. Come to my chambers, and the food at least will make it worth your while, if not the company and conversation.”

    Leaving Hermione flabbergasted behind him, he almost didn’t hear her whispered “See you at noon,” and he walked back to Hogwarts at four in the morning, feeling better and more triumphant than he had his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry for the lateness of this Cupcake Emergency, Kimmy! If this was acceptable, kill me later? And to my new reader, Gina77, who loved my first Severus/Hermione so much that I just have to gift this to her as well, even if I can't tag her. I hope this meets your expectations!  
> P.S. The other chapters shall be posted, but because of more pressing projects, the earliest I can see myself updating, let alone finishing this particular fic is sometime March. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I was going to just leave it as a one-shot until my lovely beta who has you best interests at heart told me it was unresolved. So, blame Magi. I wash my hands of all impatience for slow updates. You may direct your complaints to her.  
> Though, don't really. I like my face the way it is. (Sarcasm, for those of you who can't read it.)


End file.
